All That's Left of Yesterday
by pokemongirl2523
Summary: Sooo... Kim gets kidnapped by a new villain, and wakes up in a cement holding cell. The only person with her is Shego, her arch-nemesis. Will they end up killing each other? The world may never know.


All That's Left of Yesterday

A Kigo Fan fiction by Pokemongirl2523

Chapter One: Rainclouds come to play

_Playground school bell rings…_

_Again…_

_Rain clouds come to play…_

_Again…_

Everything was dark. She couldn't see a thing. She couldn't even make out the gloved hands she held in front of her face. The girl pressed a button on her digital watch to make it light up, nearly blinding emerald green eyes. The girl squinted, seeing that the watch read 9:07, April 17. She'd been out an entire day. The watch light went out, and the girl once again tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

'It all started yesterday,' the girl though bitterly. 'I just HAD to try to fight my toughest opponent yet.'

Yesterday morning found Kim Possible standing in an elementary school playground, facing her newest opponent, Xanatose the potions master. Dressed in black spandex with a pocketed belt hanging loosely around her waist, this was the first time she'd truly faced Kim Possible. They'd "greeted" each other a few times, but nothing more. The school bell rang to signal the start of classes for the kids, while Kim and Xanatose were still staring each other down. Kim felt a drop of rain hit her forehead, so she looked up to see dark rain clouds rolling in at incredible speeds. Doing so, however, pulled her attention away from Xanatose, and that was proving to be a fatal mistake.

Having never fought Xanatose, Kim had no idea what would be stashed in the pockets of the woman's belt. So when Xanatose pulled a vial out of her pocket and chucked it at Kim, the teen hero had to assume the worst, that it was a bomb. A bomb probably would have been a better result, actually. So Kim dove out of the way, but it was futile. The vial broke, and purple fumes spread through the air.

Xanatose smirked. This potion didn't need to strike her opponent to be effected. One little whiff of the fumes, and anyone would be out like a light for 12 hours at the least. And, unfortunately for the teen hero, Kim got a gigantic whiff.

Kim struggled for a moment, glaring at Xanatose, before everything went black. She did not know what ensued after blacking out; she only knew that she was now trapped in complete and utter darkness. She turned on her watch light again. 9:09. She sighed. At this rate, she'd run out of battery and go insane in a matter of days.

As soon as the watch light went out, she pressed the button again. She wanted all the light she could get before she had to be in complete darkness again. She hated to admit it, but… She was scared.

The great Kim Possible scared. It was laughable. Especially considering she was scared only of the darkness surrounding her.

No, she couldn't lie to herself. It wasn't the darkness that she was afraid of; it was the loneliness that came with it. She had never been alone before. She always had Ron, or Monique, or mom or Dad, or even the Tweebs at times. But now, in this darkness, she had no one. She pressed the button on her watch again.

"Will you turn that light off?!"

Kim jumped nearly ten feet at the sudden voice she heard from the darkness. Somehow, that voice seemed familiar. She turned to where she heard it from.

"Wh-who's there?" Kim asked shakily, almost afraid of the answer.

"God, you can't even recognize my voice?!" the owner of the voice asked angrily. It was a woman, Kim was sure.

Kim could almost place the voice, but she was still a little out of it thanks to Xanatose's potion. The answer came to her as the owner of the voice was suddenly lit up by green plasma.

"Shego!" Kim shouted, hopping to her feet, ready to fight. "What are you doing here?" Her left foot slid back, setting her fighting stance.

"Calm down, Princess," Shego spat, not moving from her position in the corner or the room. "I don't know why I'm here any more than you do. I woke up a couple hours before you. There's nothing and no one in this room except us," she added.

Kim shivered unconsciously, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Nothing?" she asked. "No food? No water? How are we going to survive?" she was beginning to enter the stage of panic.

Shego grinned slyly. "We can eat each other," she said slowly. "And there's a toilet over there that we can drink out of," she added, pointing a plasma-covered hand to the opposite corner of the room.

Kim gave Shego a disapproving look, not that the older woman could see it. "Shego," she said patiently. "I don't really think eating each other is the solution. And drinking from a toilet is gross."

Shego rolled her eyes, raising a plasma-covered hand so that she could clearly see the red-head across the room from her.

"Look, Princess," Shego said, completely serious, "you gotta do what you gotta do to survive. And if that means drinking toilet water, then that's what needs to be done. You got that?" It wasn't really a question, and Kim knew it. Shego's voice was emotionless, and her eyes were the same.

Kim fell silent, staring at the only woman in the room with her. She looked down, sighing. "It's just us, isn't it? Just us in this room…" she muttered, more to herself than anyone else. She looked back up to Shego. "Why are we here? Why is it you and me?" She asked. She paused for a moment, looking Shego in the eye. "Why didn't you kill my while I was out cold?" she asked timidly.

Shego looked right back at Kim, her gaze unwavering. "I don't know why we're here. Whoever kidnapped us must want something. As for your second question, it may be because I'm your arch-nemesis." She, too, paused for a moment. "I didn't kill you because I didn't want to," she muttered, just loud enough for Kim to hear.

"But why?" Kim asked, shoving the first two questions to the back of her mind. "We're enemies! You've been trying to kill me all along!"

"If I had been trying to kill you, Kimmy, you would be dead!" Shego yelled, her voice echoing around the entire room. "You would have been dead the first time we met had I actually wanted to kill you!"

Kim fell silent and sat back down, hugging her knees to her chest. Shego almost felt bad for yelling, but like hell she was going to apologize. Instead she watched Kim, admittedly the only interesting thing in the room. Didn't take much. Shego watched Kim jump in remembrance and pull something out of her pocket. Kim stared at it for a moment and then threw it to the ground, letting out a sound of frustration. It bounced on the ground and slid toward Shego, and the woman picked it up. It was, what did Kim call it, the Kimmunicator? Well, it didn't do her any good anyways. Broken.

Shego looked back up at Kim. The red-head had her face buried in her arms. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, a sign that she was crying. Shego sighed. Any other time she would have mocked her enemy's weakness, but she knew that now was not the time for that. Shego reached over, picking up the Kimmunicator with her right hand. She stood, slowly and hesitantly walking towards Kim.

Kim looked up when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Her eyes met Shego's for a moment, but then drifted down to the Kimmunicator in the woman's hand. Kim grabbed it quickly, maybe too quickly, and hugged it to her chest, more tears welling up again.

Shego sat down next to Kim, remaining silent. She didn't want to hold Kim; that would be a little more than awkward. She didn't want to just leave her either, it was obvious she needed someone. So there she sat, her left hand glowing so that Kim wasn't in the dark again.

Kim didn't want to cry, especially in front of Shego. She didn't want to show her weakness, not now that the two were all alone and trapped in a dark room. And yet, she couldn't help it. She was alone save for her arch-nemesis. And if Shego couldn't find a way out, how could she?

Kim began to fall asleep, her sobs slowing into hiccups. She felt a tentative hand rubbing her back and a calming voice saying: "It'll be okay, Kimmy. We'll get out of here, and then it'll all be back to normal…" Kim heard no more as she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Shego sighed, letting the plasma on her hand die away. This left her in the darkness, but that wasn't a big issue. Her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness quickly. She fell back onto the ground, staring upwards. Even with her eyes accustomed to the darkness, she couldn't see the ceiling. If it was too high to see, it had to be too high to reach. She could see Kim out of the corner of her eye, asleep with tear tracks all over her face. Shego's eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep, dreaming up plans for escape.

Kim woke slowly, her head resting on something strangely warm and comfortable. She let herself enjoy the warmth, not really caring what it was. She snuggled closer, letting out a small sound of contentment.

"Kimmy, I'm not a pillow."

Kim's eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet, her face immediately reddening. Not like Shego could see. Had she been able to, though, she would have very much enjoyed poking fun at the younger girl for it. Kim looked around, reminding herself of the situation she was in. "How long-" she started, looking in the direction she knew Shego to be in.

"Dunno," Shego interrupted. "Since I woke up an hour ago at least."

"Why didn't-"

Shego interrupted again. "I didn't want to hear any more of your whining. You cried enough earlier, it's embarrassing," the woman said quickly. Plasma appeared around her right hand, and she held it up to that the pair could see each other.

Shego saw that what she had said had hurt the redhead. She could see it in Kim's eyes; the teen hero never really had a good poker face. Not that she was going to take back what she said. Shego never took anything back. It was a policy.

Tears welled up again in Kim's eyes, and the teen sat down and buried her face in her arms. "I can't help it!" she cried out. "I've never been…been so alone before! I-I don't have anyone, and it hurts!"

Shego felt a twinge of guilt, knowing she had caused this outburst. "Kimmy…" she said softly, "do I not count as someone? Am I not good enough?"

"We're enemies, Shego!" Kim yelled, lifting her head to glare at Shego. She was crying again. Shego winced. "We fight more often than anything!"

Shego laughed. Kim's tears stopped for a moment as the girl was confused.

"Princess, we're only enemies because of out respective occupations. Just because we fight all the time doesn't mean I don't respect you. Nor does it mean I hate you," Shego explained, staring Kim in the eye.

"I'm sure," Kim spat disbelievingly, looking away from Shego. "How do I know this isn't just a plan to get rid of me once and for all? Get me to trust you, and then kill me when I let my guard down?" she asked, suspicious.

Shego sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm trapped in here just like you, Princess. Either we need to work together to get out of here, or we're going to die and rot in this cement cell," she said forcefully. She would have said more, but something behind Kim caught her eye.

Kim looked at Shego, but noticed that the older woman was no longer looking at her, but past her. "What is it, Shego?" she asked, craning her neck around so she could look.

Shego stood and walked over to it, looking at it in better light. It was a small burlap sack, just sitting there on the floor. "This… wasn't here earlier," Shego muttered.

Kim, too, stood and moved so she was next to Shego. "It was dropped," she said, looking at the bag. She looked up at the ceiling she couldn't see. "There's a way out up there…"

Kim jolted in surprise as Shego started to open the bag. "Shego! We don't know what's in there!" she protested loudly.

Shego ignored Kim and pulled the bag open. Inside sat a crusty roll of bread and an apple.

Both of the captives stared hungrily at the food, but Kim tore her eyes away quickly. "You can have it," she said quickly.

Shego took in a sharp breath, looking up at Kim questioningly. Kim looked back at her, smiling just a tiny bit. "I get the next one, though," she warned.

"I hope you don't expect a thank you," Shego teased. "Cause you ain't getting one."

Kim stopped completely. She looked at Shego, who looked innocently back at her. "Di... Did you just say ain't? Puh-lease! That's not even a word!" she exclaimed.

Shego, already halfway through her roll, grinned even wider, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Ain't ain't a word?" she asked slyly, her mouth full of bread.

"Oh no," Kim sighed. "Don't start this…" The redhead groaned, massaging her temples. Shego was as bad as the Tweebs, if not worse.

Shego took another bite of her bread. "Start what?" she asked. "I ain't doin' nothin'!"

Kim glared at Shego. "You aren't doing anything," she corrected.

"Exactly," Shego replied, starting on the apple.

Kim let out a small sound of frustration before forcing herself to calm down. She looked over at Shego, who was no longer paying attention to anything other than the apple in her hand.

"There's a way out of here," Kim said, loud enough to distract Shego from eating.

Shego looked at Kim, green eyes meeting. "Oh really? Where would that be?" the woman asked, taking another bite of her apple.

"This bag of food had to come from somewhere. I think there may be a way out in the ceiling," Kim explained, pointing directly upwards from where the bag had landed.

Shego snorted, trying to keep her laughter in. "We can't even see the ceiling, Kimmy," she reminded Kim.

"Give me a boost," Kim demanded. "I'll see if I can touch it."

Shego stopped laughing and stared at Kim. "You sure you want that?" she asked. "I'll have to turn my plasma off, and then it'll be completely dark. You're not going to be scared?"

Kim paused for a moment. It was embarrassing, being too scared of the dark, but she couldn't help it.

"Give me your watch," Shego demanded, holding out her left hand.

Kim gave her a questioning look, but said nothing as she handed over the watch anyways. Shego strapped it onto her right wrist.

"Aim for the light when you jump, okay? After you leave my hands, I'll light up what I can," Shego said, staring Kim in the eye.

Kim nodded, having no choice but to trust Shego. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened her eyes, there was that determined look that Shego so loved to see.

"That's it, Princess," Shego muttered to herself, grinning slyly. As Kim began her leap, Shego pressed the button on the watch and her plasma died away.

Kim, suddenly unable to see anything but Shego's hands, was nervous. What if Shego was going to use this opportunity to betray and kill her? The teen had no choice other than to trust her enemy. Her right foot landed in Shego's hands, and she bent her legs in preparation for a gigantic leap.

Shego felt Kim's weight in her hands, and she bent her knees. Against her will, her vocal cords issued a quick grunt. As she threw Kim up in the air, she summoned the plasma back on both her hands, lighting up at least part of the way for Kim. As Kim disappeared into the darkness, Shego smiled. The woman kept her hands raised in the air, lighting up as much as she could for the teen hero.

Kim could feel herself slowing more and more the further she rose, the effects of gravity finally affecting her. As she reached the peak of her jump, she stretched her right arm as far up as she could, trying to grab on to something, anything. At the exact moment she stopped in mid-air before plummeting, that split-second, her fingers brushed something that felt like a handle.

Kim, focusing on what she had felt, lost her posture and began falling faster than she had risen, her back aiming for the ground. When she realized this, it was too late to readjust herself. She could crane her neck around just enough to see the green light growing closer and closer. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"Shegooo!"

Shego, confused at hearing her name, tried to make out Kim's outline in the darkness. Once the woman spotted Kim falling, she froze. "Oh, shit," she said. She moved so she was right under Kim and dispelled her plasma, catching Kim in her arms.

Shego's knees buckled under the force of Kim landing in her arms. Shego ended up on her behind, holding Kim to her chest. She exhaled, resting her chin on top of Kim's head.

Kim, still in shock from the fall, had her face burrowed into Shego's chest and her arms around the woman's neck. Her eyes were squeezed shut, not wanting to open them to the darkness.

A minute passed before either of them moved. Kim, realizing the position she and Shego were in, leapt to her feet. Her face was bright red, and for once she was glad it was pitch black. "R-Right above us, th-there w-was a- a handle of some sort," Kim stuttered quickly. "I-is there anyw-way t-to mark this spot?"

"Sure," Shego said, seemingly unaffected by the position she had just been in. "Move out of the way."

Kim stepped back a few paces, and Shego blasted the floor with her plasma. It left a scorch mark right beneath the handle on the ceiling.

Darkness and silence ensued, the two captives staring at each other unknowingly. Shego's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, realizing that she could see Kim, yet Kim couldn't see her, and they were still staring into each other's eyes. Shego grinned slyly. She flared up the plasma on both her hands, as bright as they would go, blinding the teen in front of her.

Kim brought her arm up in front of her eyes quickly, shielding them from the sudden bright light. "What the hell, Shego?! Are you trying to make me blind?! You could have at least warned me first!" She yelled, her eyes adjusting to the light.

Shego shrugged, grinning. "Just my way of showing affection, I guess," she said jokingly.

"What affection?" Kim snapped bitterly.

Shego stopped grinning, her face quickly turning grim. "If I didn't have any affection for you, I would have let you fall to your death. I wouldn't have felt bad, either, because it was all your idea," she said quite seriously.

Kim opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again, not being able to say anything. She looked into Shego's eyes, seeing that cold, emotionless look again. Oh, how she hated that look. "Uumm…"

"Yes, Princess?" Shego asked, letting the plasma on her right hand die away.

"Can I have my watch back now?" Kim asked.

Shego shrugged, holding out her right hand, "I can't take it off without letting it go dark again," she said.

Kim immediately moved over to Shego's wrist and began to remove the watch. She almost had it off when she noticed Shego smiling. Kim stopped moving.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Kim asked.

Shego snapped out of her daze at the sound of Kim's voice. "Oh, uh… It's just… It's funny how terrified you are of this darkness," she said quickly, her gaze shifting to the ceiling.

Kim looked back down at the watch, slowly removing it from Shego's wrist. "Stop… Stop poking fun at me about that, Shego. It's not cool," she said quietly.

Shego outwardly mock-pouted, but inwardly she knew Kim was right. "All right, Princess. If that's what you want," she said.

Kim stopped for a moment, not expecting Shego to give in that easily. She looked up at Shego as if the woman were crazy.

"What?" Shego asked, a little annoyed. _Geeze, you act a little different around this girl and she thinks you're a different person!_

"You're acting funny. You're actually being quite pleasant," Kim pointed out.

"Like I said, Princess, we're only enemies when we're on the job. We're not on the job right now are we? I'm not, at least, so I can be as pleasant as I want," Shego explained, tired of telling Kim the same thing over and over again.

Kim didn't reply. She looked at her watch and pressed the button to light it up. 2:46 PM. However long the two of them pent in here, it was going to seem much longer.

"Was that jump all you had?" Shego asked suddenly.

Kim looked up at Shego quickly, pausing before answering. "Yes, why?" she asked.

"If it was, then both of us need to get stronger. I gave all I had into the boost, and you gave all you had into the jump and we still couldn't reach the way out. We need to spend our time training rather than wasting it sleeping. That's the only way we're going to get out of here," Shego said, staring Kim in the eye.

Kim nodded. "You're right, Shego. We need to work together, at least for now. As much as my mind tells me it's a bad idea, my instincts tell me otherwise," Kim said, staring right back at Shego, imitating the woman's icy glare.

"Well," Shego said with a slight chuckle. "Instincts are usually the right things to listen to. I always listen to mine."

"Cause yours always tell you to steal, steal, steal," Kim replied bitterly.

"Well, yeah, pretty much. Works out well for me."

Kim fell silent for a short moment before speaking up again. "How do you suggest we begin this training, then?" she asked.

Shego shrugged. "You should get used to being in the dark first. I can't train and keep my plasma going at the same time. You'll have to get used to training without it," the woman suggested.

"But…"

"No buts, Kimmy. You need to overcome your fear. Quite honestly, your fear of this darkness is ridiculous. You may be afraid of being alone, but I'm here. You're not alone," Shego said truthfully. She walked over to Kim and placed her right hand on the girl's shoulder. "You'll never be alone," she whispered.

Kim closed her eyes, feeling the tears well up yet again. When she opened her eyes to look at Shego, the light was gone. Kim looked around, frantically searching for even the tiniest bit of light. She couldn't find even a speck. Her right hand reached for her watch, but Kim's wrist with her left hand.

"Calm down, Princess," Shego said softly. "Let your eyes adjust. If you calm down, you'll be able to see just fine," she added, her grip on Kim's wrist softening.

Kim sniffled, looking up to where she heard the voice coming from. Sure enough, Kim could see the outline of Shego's face in the darkness. It didn't matter, though, whether she could see or not. She still didn't want to be alone in this darkness. She started thinking about Ron, Wade, and Monique. Were they searching for her? Were they worried about her? Tears started falling again as Kim thought of her friends and boyfriend.

Shego cursed to herself. She made the girl cry. Again. And yet, she chose not to create more plasma for light. The woman's right hand snaked its way through red hair, resting at the back of Kim's head, pulling the younger girl into a clumsy, yet caring, embrace.

Whoever Kim was hugging, it didn't matter. She just needed to be held at this point in time. Her left arm wrapped around Shego's neck and her face buried itself into the woman's shoulder. She began to sob outright, unable to even form a complete syllable between sobs.

Shego rested her chin on Kim's head, and her left hand's fingers intertwined with Kim's right. The woman's right hand moved down to Kim's back, where it began rubbing slightly. These simple changes caused the embrace to completely lose the clumsy air it started out with.

Kim unconsciously squeezed Shego's hand, searching for reassurance. She was rewarded with a gentle squeeze back from Shego. Kim began to calm down, burying her face in the crook of Shego's neck.

As the sobs slowed to a stop, Shego noticed that Kim's breathing had evened out. The girl had cried herself to sleep yet again. Shego sighed and gently set Kim down on the cement floor, letting the girl sleep. She caught herself smiling, and quickly replaced it with a scowl.

"This is not happening," Shego muttered to herself. "I may respect her, but that does not mean I like her."

Kim woke slowly, this time to a much less comfortable surface. She found herself on the cement floor, Shego nowhere near. The girl stood slowly, avoiding the light-headedness that comes with getting up too quick. She looked around, spotting Shego on the other side of the room. The woman was relentlessly blasting the wall with plasma-covered hands.

Kim walked over to the older woman, tapping Shego on the shoulder. Shego stopped her onslaught on the wall to turn around and face Kim, scowling.

"No matter how many times I hit this wall," she growled, "it doesn't even crack. I've been here at least thirty minutes and nothing has happened."

Kim smiled. She took her right hand and whipped the sweat from Shego's forehead. "It's okay. We have a way out, Shego. We don't need to force it," she said softly.

"I need to get out of here," Shego replied. "You need to get out of here. Neither of us belong in a place like this. The sooner we get out, the better." Shego grasped Kim's hand, holding it tight.

Kim's smiled disappeared. "So true… We should be fighting each other, not holding hands," she muttered, squeezing Shego's hand.

Shego's scowl slowly turned into a sly grin. "How about a match?" she asked.

"Hu-"Kim didn't have a chance to agree before ducking to dodge a plasma-covered fist. It took a few more moments and dodges for Kim to regain her balance and really get into the fight.

Shego's eyes were twinkling and her heart was racing. She didn't even try to hide the excitement showing on her face. She loved having a good fight with Kim. It always took her mind off things.

Kim landed a kick to the back of Shego's knees with a triumphant smile on her face as Shego dropped to the ground. Shego let out a small sound of frustration, hopping back to her feet. The two stared each other down for a moment, their heavy panting completely in sync and matching grins on their faces.

"You've gotten stronger, Kimmy," Shego said, grinning. "I'll have to kick it up a notch."

"Oh, have you been taking it easy on me all this time?" Kim joked.

Shego didn't respond verbally. All she did was grin and dispel her plasma. Kim, suddenly in the dark, froze. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, thinking only of the woman in the room with her. Kim could hear Shego's breathing, constantly moving around the room. Kim began to see Shego's shadow out of the corner of her eye, every few seconds passing in front of Kim's vision.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Shego asked from one corner of the room. "Can't see me?" she taunted from another. "I'm right here," she whispered in Kim's right ear from behind her.

Kim's right hand snapped back in an attempt to punch Shego in the face, but the woman easily stopped it and pulled the fist back, bringing Kim off-balance. Kim took a couple steps back, spinning around to face Shego and throw another punch. Shego caught that one as well, smirking.

The two met each other in the middle of a head butt, knocking each other backwards. Kim preformed a backwards roll into a handstand to return to her feet. Shego simply preformed a back flip. The two women stared each other down again, breathing heavily. Without warning, Shego tackled Kim to the ground.

Kim fell to the ground on her back, but immediately rolled on top of Shego. Shego wouldn't allow that to happen, so she punched Kim in the gut and used the single moment of shock to roll back on top.

The young redhead was about to throw another punch, but stopped when Shego collapsed on top of her, asleep. Kim smiled softly, trying not to move. She shifted to a more comfortable position, Shego's head right underneath the girl's chin.

Shego mumbled something in her sleep that sounded suspiciously like "Dr.D, I'm gonna giiit youuuu…." Making Kim giggle.

Kim sighed, looking up at the ceiling she couldn't see. Stangely, laying there like that with Shego; she didn't feel nearly alone as she had before. Maybe it was something about being in such close proximity with her. The teen decided not to worry about it any longer as she closed her eyes and hoped she could get to sleep.

Kim was almost asleep when she heard Shego mutter something else.

"Drakken… Get it in yer head… No one hurts my Kimmy…" Shego mumbled, her fingers twitching.

Kim blushed at this statement, but for some reason unknown to her she just pulled Shego closer. Shego's black hair tickled Kim's nose as they laid there. Feeling more comfortable than she had in a long time, Kim fell quickly asleep.

End Chapter One

Author's notes: Ohay, guys, it's been a while. Well, this is my first KP fanfiction, so I hope I did well. the second chapter is all hand-written, it's just a matter of typing it up DX. Soooo, read and review, biotches.


End file.
